Roll capacitors are formed by rolling two electrode strips separated by dielectric strips. This forms a more compact capacitor than a flat plate capacitor with equivalent capacitance. Capacitor chains can be made by stacking multiple roll capacitors, then interconnecting them with conductive tabs that extend beyond the ends of the capacitors between respective electrode strips in adjacent rolls. This is seen for example in FIG. 4 of U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,128 and in FIG. 2 of U.S. Pat. No. 4,623,953. Capacitor chains are used, for example, in capacitor voltage transformers and other applications in the Medium to Ultra-High Voltage system applications, such as: instrument transformers (protection, supervisory control, data acquisition, metering and harmonics monitoring), power line carrier, system network compensation, voltage dividers and tuned filter applications, for example.